The present invention relates generally to devices for use in maintaining organization of lines such as cables, conduits and pipes. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which selectively maintains a predetermined spacial relationship between lines such as utility lines as they pass through a trench in the earth.
It has long been conventional practice to lay lines such as utility lines in trenches and then to close such trenches by the introduction of fill, burying the lines therein. The lines are thus hidden from view and separated from the public. The above-described practice has thus proven extremely beneficial, particularly inasmuch as it has served to protect the lines from damage and to insulate the public from danger.
Despite these advantages, however, the installation and maintenance of underground lines has presented a variety of nagging problems. An excellent illustration of such problems is available in the field of new construction, where it is necessary to run a number of characteristically different lines to the a single building site. Power, gas, telephone, cable TV, and water lines are, for example, all commonly run to a new home. In such an instance, problems relating to available space often arise, such problems being compounded by factors related to time and money. To address these problems, it is generally necessary to run more than one line through a single trench, cutting back on wasted space and installation time and thus on unnecessary expenses.
Generally, lines are placed in a trench by simply throwing them into position, the lines landing haphazardly and usually running in close proximity to one another. Such an arrangement, however, may lead to various undesirable effects, detracting from the above-described benefits. Lines in close proximity to one another, for example, may cause signal interference, difficulty in repairing or replacing the lines, or even damage to the lines. Additionally, utility company specifications and municipal code requirements often dictate that a minimum separation be maintained between adjacent lines as well as between the lines and the sides of the trench.
Because a minimum separation is generally required along the entire length of the trench, it is often impossible to simply drop the lines in place and close the trench. Instead, it may be necessary to carefully position the lines and even to measure the space between the lines to ensure proper separation. Such a procedure would involve considerable time and, consequently, considerable cost. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved device which allows for simplified placement of lines in proper spaced relation.
Once the lines have been placed, it is necessary to ensure that the separation is maintained during trench closure and thereafter at least for a temporary period of time. Toward this end, traditional trench spacers have employed structure such as base plates or spacers to maintain such separation. A problem with such devices, however, has been that, upon introduction of fill, the lines move from their desired positions under the force of the fill. It is thus necessary to tie the lines to a base plate, the tie serving to hold the lines in place. Although effective, such an operation is time consuming, adding to the cost of running the lines. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved line organizing device which maintains a predetermined minimum separation between adjacent lines during closure of the trench.
Another approach in maintaining line separation has been to run lines through conduits and support the conduits in a complex matrix structure. In such structures, however, lines are often raised above the bottom of the trench, the lines being run substantial distances without support from below. Without such support, lines may sag, undergoing excessive bends and potentially leading to excessive wear or damage to the line. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved line organizing device wherein the lines are not forced to undergo excessive weight-induced inflections as they pass through the trench.
Another important problem with previously known line organizing devices relates to complicated assembly procedures and to the lack of device portability. Conventional devices have proven inadequate due to the amount of space required to transport them in quantity to remote locations, as may be necessary when running lines through trenches along a road. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved line organizing device, such device being readily transportable and easy to assemble.